Il était une fois
by loonie lupin
Summary: REPONSE AU REVIEWS ET ANNONCE Mark, le petit voisin de Harry, demande à ce dernier de lui raconter une histoire. Quelle meilleure histoire pouraitil raconter en dehors de la sienne?VERSION CORRIGEE PAR GENEVIEVE BLACK
1. première année

**Il était une fois**

**Note de l'auteur:**

Voilà une petite fic que j'ai imaginé pendant le trajet en voiture, y'a pas à dire, 13 heures de route, ça donne des idées... enfin, voilà, elle sera en six parties...

**Chapitre 1/6**

Harry était assis sur une balançoire, dans le petit parc de Privet Drive. C'était le seul endroit où il était allé, mis à part bien sûr chez lui, depuis qu'il était retourné là-bas après la fin de l'année scolaire. Il savait bien que dès qu'il sortait, il était surveillé en permanence par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix mais il arrivait à l'oublier, quand il faisait autre chose, quand il pouvait parler à quelqu'un par exemple. Et c'est pour cela qu'il ressentit une immense joie lorsqu'il vit un enfant d'une dizaine d'années s'aventurer dans le parc.

Cet enfant, il le connaissait. C'était Mark Evans, la seule personne dans ce quartier à ne pas avoir peur de lui et à venir lui parler, même si cela voulait dire s'attirer les foudres de Dudley, dit « Big D ». Et c'est pour cela qu'il le rejoignit directement aux balançoires.

Ils n'avaient en aucun cas prévu ce rendez-vous, surtout que la nuit commençaient déjà à tomber, et qu'il ne leur restait certainement pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir rentrer chacun chez eux, mais ils étaient tous les deux véritablement heureux de se retrouver.

- Salut Harry !

- Salut Mark ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ça va

C'était un mensonge. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié la mort de Sirius et cela lui faisait terriblement mal, mais il fallait bien qu'il s'y fasse. Personne ne pouvait faire revenir les morts à la vie et il devait s'habituer à ce que Sirius ne soit plus jamais là pour lui. Enfin, il n'allait tout de même par dire cela à son ami, qui ne savait rien de sa vie.

- Dis, Harry, toi qui a toujours été doué pour raconter des histoires, est-ce que tu veux bien m'en raconter une ?

- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? s'étonna Harry.

C'est vrai qu'il avait de temps en temps déjà, raconté quelques histoires à Mark, quand ils se voyaient, mais c'étaient vraiment de tout petits récits, et jamais ce n'était le plus jeune qui lui avait demandé de le faire.

- Mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te raconter

- Allez, s'il te plait !

Devant le regard suppliant de son jeune ami, Harry ne put que craquer. D'un geste, il invita Mark à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

- Très bien, alors je vais te raconter une histoire. Mais tu ne devras la répéter à personne, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! Ce sera notre secret !

- Exactementâ€ alors, voilà... il était une fois

* * *

.... il était une fois, un petit garçon dont les parents étaient morts lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an. Il avait alors dû aller vivre chez son oncle et sa tante, qui avait un fils de son âge, car c'était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Mais ils le haïssaient et faisaient tout leur possible pour le rendre malheureux.

Jamais ils ne lui parlaient de ses parents. La seule chose que le petit garçon savait d'eux, c'est qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, car sa tante avait accepté de lui révéler cela. Mais c'était la seule question à laquelle ils avaient accepté de répondre et si le petit garçon osait en poser une autre, son oncle se fâchait, privait son neveu de repas pendant au moins trois jours et l'enfermait à clé dans le petit placard sous l'escalier qui lui servait de chambre.

Mais lors de son onzième anniversaire, sa vie entière changea. Il reçut une lettre, une lettre qui venait du directeur de la plus fabuleuse école de sorcellerie. Cette lettre lui annonçait qu'il devait se présenter à la rentrée prochaine à cette école. Mais son oncle et sa tante refusaient de le laisser partir alors le directeur de l'école envoya quelqu'un pour le prendre.

Ce quelqu'un était un demi-géant. Il était très impressionnant il fit peur à l'oncle et la tante du petit garçon, surtout quand il affubla son cousin d'une queue de cochon. Chose qui fit bien rire le petit garçon, qui partit avec lui, sans se soucier de sa famille, tellement il était heureux de pouvoir les quitter.

Le demi-géant emporta le garçon et l'amena dans une petite auberge située aux abords de la plus grande rue marchande sorcière de Londres, invisible pour les gens ne venant pas du monde de la magie, appelé communément « moldu » par les sorciers. Son nouvel ami révéla au petit garçon que ses parents n'étaient pas mort dans un accident de voiture, mais qu'ils avaient été assassinés par un mage noir redouté de tous et dont le seul nom faisait peur. Il apprit aussi que quand le Mage avait voulu le tuer, lui, le sortilège n'avait pas fonctionné et s'était retourné contre lui et l'avait fait disparaître. Et c'était pour cela qu'il était une célébrité dans le monde des sorciers.

Quand le jour de la rentrée arriva, le petit garçon monta à bord du train qui devait l'emmener à l'école. Là, il fit la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge qui devint rapidement son meilleur ami. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'une fille, de onze ans elle-aussi, n'ouvre la porte de leur compartiment, étant à la recherche du crapaud d'un autre garçon. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître qui était le petit garçon, et elle se présenta à lui. Mais les deux garçons étaient loin de la trouver sympa. Il la trouvait trop « prise-de-tête ». C'était une petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'école, et le petit garçon rencontra un autre enfant de son âge, mais il ne l'aimait pas du tout. La première chose qu'il avait fait, c'était insulter son nouvel ami, alors il refusa de lui serrer la main. Ensuite, un professeur arriva – le petit garçon saurait bientôt qu'elle enseignait la métamorphose et qu'elle était la directrice de la maison des Griffondors – et emmena les plus petits dans une grande salle dont le plafond avait été ensorcelé pour monter le ciel. Il devait passer sous un chapeau magique, qui les répartirait entre quatre maisons. Le petit garçon passa vers la fin, après son nouvel ami et la fille qu'ils avaient vue dans le train.

Le chapeau voulut le placer à Serpentard, mais le nouvel ami du garçon lui avait dit que tous les sorciers qui finissaient mal y allaient, et en plus le garçon qu'il n'aimait pas y était, alors il supplia le chapeau de le mettre à Griffondor, avec son nouvel ami et la fille. Et c'est là qu'il finit.

Il fit la connaissance de plein de monde, des élèves et des professeurs. Et aussi du directeur et il retrouva aussi le demi-géant qui l'avait amené à la gare. Il se trouve que tout le monde savait qui il était, et certains avaient aussi connu ses parents. Il paraissait qu'il était le portrait craché de son père, mais qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère. Il leur ressemblait pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Car un des professeurs qu'il rencontra, son professeur de potions, avait été à l'école avec ses parents et haïssaient véritablement le père du petit garçon. Alors il reportait sa haine sur lui. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui sauver la vie, pendant un match de Quidditch – un jeu très apprécié des Sorciers qui se joue sur balais volants – alors que quelqu'un essayait de le tuer. Bien sûr, il le fit discrètement mais la fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans le train – et qui était devenue une de ses meilleurs amis lorsqu'ils avaient affronté un troll des Montages ensemble – avait observé les professeurs pendant que cela s'était produit et avait vu les lèvres du Professeur des potions remuer et était arrivée à la conclusion que c'était lui qui avait voulu tuer le petit garçon.

Mais le petit garçon apprit bien vite que le véritable coupable était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui était possédé par le Mage Noir qui avait voulu le tuer quand il avait un an. Heureusement pour lui, quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, le Directeur lui vint en aide et il s'en sortit vivant, tout en ayant réussi à arracher des mains du méchant sorcier la pierre philosophale – une pierre qui aurait pu lui procurer un nouveau corps ainsi que l'immortalité.

Mais c'était déjà la fin de l'année – et il passa les derniers jours à l'infirmerie – et il dut retourner chez son oncle et sa tante, pour les vacances. Heureusement que ses deux amis promirent de lui écrire. Et il pourrait toujours menacer son oncle et sa tante d'utiliser un sortilège sur eux, même s'il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie puisqu'il était mineur – mais cela, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

* * *

- Il a dû retourner chez son oncle et sa tante ? s'étonna Mark. Mais ils le détestaient ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas allé chez ses amis ?

- Parce que le directeur de l'école avait interdit aux parents de ses amis de le prendre tout de suite chez eux. Il avait dit plus tard, pendant les vacances.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça, il ne le lui avait pas expliqué tout de suite. Il ne lui révéla ce secret qu'à la fin de sa cinquième année au collège des Sorciers, alors si tu veux le savoir, il faudra que tu attendes que j'en arrive jusque là !

- C'est pas juste ! Je dois rentrer, moi ! Je pourrais pas le savoir, bouda Mark

Harry éclata de dire. Mark réagissait comme cela parce qu'il devrait attendre peut-être quelques jours avant de le savoir, et en plus, pour lui, ce n'était qu'une histoire. Que devrait-il dire lui, Harry, qui avait dû attendre cinq ans avant qu'on ne lui révèle la vérité, alors qu'il s'agissait de sa propre vie ?

- Et bien, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On se rejoint demain, même heure, même endroit, et je te raconterai la deuxième année du petit garçon, est-ce que cela te va ?

- D'accord ! Mais tu seras là, hein ?

- Bien sûr... Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Mark !

- Merci Harry ! s'exclama son voisin en sautant de ses genoux pour se remettre debout. A demain !

- A demain !

Le petit garçon fit quelques mètres avant de se retourner et de le rappeler.

- Harry ! Tu sais, elle est géniale ton histoire !

Harry se contenta de sourire en regardant son petit voisin s'en aller chez lui. Ouais, c'était une histoire géniale, sauf quand on devait la vivre. Il soupira. Même si Mark ne savait pas que cela parlait de lui, cela n'empêchait pas que cela faisait beaucoup de bien de se décharger de tout cela.

Soupirant une dernière fois, Harry se releva de sa balançoire et décida de rentrer, lui aussi. Après tout, la nuit était déjà tombée et s'il rentrait plus tard que Dudley, il risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis. De très, très gros ennuis.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu son récit. Une paire de prunelles noires fixait encore l'endroit où se tenait encore, quelques secondes avant, le jeune sorcier, brillante de sentiments indéchiffrables où perçaient de la curiosité, et d'autres choses que lui-même n'aurait su nommer.


	2. deuxième année

**Il était une fois**

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 01**

Ornaluca: merci beaucoup pour ton mess' et j'espère que tu trouveras cela toujours aussi intéressant... allez, gros bisous

Kayasaora: coucou! merci beaucoup et est-ce que Rogue? Je dirais que tu auras la réponse dans les premières lignes de ce chapitre... kiss

Mirrabella: tu veux la suite? Tu l'as! Je n'ai pas mis trop long pour la poster, j'espère. Et pour savoir qui a écouté l'histoire, ce sera au tout début du chap' mais je ne pense pas que cela soit trop dur à deviner... biz

Aurelia: kikoo! je suis contente que cela te plaise, et pour savoir si cela ménera une amitié entre ses deux-là, il faudra attendre la fin, je ne peux quand même pas tout révéler, non? allez, bisous..

Ange de la mort: hello! je suis contente que cela te plaise et voilà la suite! Quand à savoir qui c'est, la réponse est dans le chapitre... gros biz'

Genevieve Black: coucou! Je suis désolée pour les quelques fautes, mais je ne me relis que très rarement... pour cette histoire, j'ai pas vraiment besoin de relecture, surtout que je veux poster les chapitres au plus vite, mais si tu es d'accord pour relire une autre fic, que je traduis, je serais vraiment ravie... enfin, dis-le moi parce qu'il faut quand même que ce soit quelque chose que tu aimes... en tout cas, merci de la proposition, c'est réellement super sympa! Allez, gros bisous

Ninna: Est-ce que cela sert encore que je dise que la réponse à la question "qui" est dans le début du chapitre, puisque tout le monde semble avoir trouvé? Oui, c'est bien Sevy', je suppose que c'était vraiment évident... enfin, voilà la suite... kissous

Johp5: je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes et oui, pour ta question, c'est vraiment Rogue, puisque tout le monde l'a compris, cela ne vaut pas la peine que je ne le dise pas... biz

Emilie: et bien, puisqu'il manquait une suite à mon histoire, la voilà! gros bisous

astronema: voilà la suite, et tu as deviné juste l'identité du Membre de l'Ordre mystère. (msytère, ça reste à voir, tt le monde a compris lol). Allez, bisous

emichou: moi non plus je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés, ne t'en fait pas. je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée à faire celui-là, mais les suivants sont pas super... malheureusement, j'ai toujours été nulle en résumé (y'a qu'à demander à ma prof de français) enfin, merci beaucoup et gros bisous

**Deuxième année : chapitre 2/6**

Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, tous les membres étaient réunis. Le dernier conseil venait de se terminer et Dumbledore réclama encore une fois le silence général, pour régler un dernier point.

- Bien, il faudrait que quelqu'un accepte de relever Tonks, qui doit se rendre au Ministère ?

- Je le ferai Albus.

Cela coupa court à toutes les conversations et tous les regards se retournèrent alors vers Rogue, car c'était bien lui qui venait de se proposer pour surveiller Harry Potter. Les gens autour avaient les yeux grands écarquillés de surprise et le professeur des potions dut se faire violence pour ne pas leur lancer de remarques acerbes.

- Vous êtes sûr, Sévérus ? demanda Albus.

Il était très étonné, après tout quand il lui avait demander de le faire, parce que personne d'autre n'était disponible, la veille au soir, il avait dû prendre plus d'une heure pour le convaincre. Et maintenant, il se proposait lui-même ? Enfin, s'il était sûr de le vouloir, ce n'était pas lui, Dumbledore, qui allait s'en plaindre.

- Tout à fait.

- Très bien, alors allez-y.

Il hocha la tête et transplana directement à Privet Drive, laissant derrière lui des membres de l'Ordre passablement étonnés.

- Il vient de se proposer lui-même pour surveiller Harry ? parvint finalement à articuler Bill Weasley.

Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête, pensif. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose la nuit dernière, mais quoi ?

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Mark vint directement s'asseoir sur les genoux de Harry qui oscillait légèrement sur la même balançoire. Il était impatient d'entendre la suite de l'histoire du petit sorcier, qui était si passionnante.

- Salut Harry ! Alors, tu me racontes la suite ?

Harry éclata de rire. Mark était d'une impatience incroyable. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'intéressait à son histoire, mais sans savoir que c'était lui le héros, et sans savoir qu'elle était réelle. Cela lui permettait de voir ses réactions honnêtes.

- D'accord, Mark, alors...

* * *

... Cet été-là fut encore pire que les précédents. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de ses amis, alors qu'ils lui avaient promis de lui écrire et, en plus, l'oncle et la tante du petit garçon devaient recevoir un actionnaire important pour l'entreprise de l'homme et ils avaient bien demandé à leur neveu de ne pas faire de bruit, de faire comme si il n'existait pas. Et il comptait obéir, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il allait recevoir de la visite.

En fait, il vit dans sa chambre un Elfe de Maison, une petite créature qui étaient là pour servir les sorciers. Cet Elfe venait lui dire qu'il ne devait absolument pas retourner à l'école cette année-là, mais le petit garçon ne pouvait pas ne pas y retourner. L'école comptait trop pour lui. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il apprit que c'était le petit Elfe qui avait prit toutes les lettres de ses amis, et ce petit Elfe utilisa la magie pour gâcher le dîner de son oncle. Il était très en colère et le fut encore plus quand le Ministre de la Magie envoya au petit garçon un avertissement comme quoi il ne devait plus faire de magie sous peine d'expulsion.

Maintenant qu'il savait que son neveu n'avait pas le droit de se servir de sa magie, il ne le craignait plus et pour le punir, il l'enferma dans sa chambre, mettant des barreaux à sa fenêtre, ne l'autorisant à sortir qu'une fois par jour pour aller à la salle de bain et ne lui donnant presque plus rien à manger.

Heureusement, le jour de son anniversaire, en pleine nuit, il eut la bonne surprise de voir son meilleur ami arriver avec ses frères plus âgés, des jumeaux, en voiture volante. Ils réussirent à enlever les barreaux et le jeune garçon alla donc chez son ami, où il fit la connaissance de toute sa famille, et notamment sa petite sœur qui allait commencer l'école cette année-là.

Lors du jour de la rentrée, après avoir fini les vacances chez son ami, il y eut un problème et aucun des deux ne parvint à atteindre le côté sorcier de la gare, alors ils prirent la voiture volante du père de famille et volèrent jusqu'à l'école. Seulement, ils foncèrent droit sur un arbre cogneur et faillirent être blessés, heureusement que seul la baguette du meilleur ami du petit garçon fut abîmée.

Seulement, ils eurent des problèmes, car ils avaient été vus par des moldus. Enfin, ils eurent des heures de retenue et ce fut tout. Le petit garçon rencontra à ce moment-là son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était un homme ridicule qui ne savait rien faire avec une baguette – sauf le sortilège d'effacement de mémoire, comme il le découvrirait plus tard. Seulement, pendant cette retenue, il entendit des voix et les entendit encore une fois quand il sortit et il les suivit pour voir un message écrit sur le mur qui disait que « la Chambre des Secrets avait été réouverte »

Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était, mais pendant une nuit qu'il dut passer à l'infirmerie – car il avait eu un accident de Quidditch – le petit garçon eut la visite de l'Elfe de Maison. Celui-ci lui disait que quelque chose de grave était entrain de se passer, qu'il devait partir, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Et il vit ensuite que Dumbledore et l'infirmière amenaient un élève changé en statue. Tous les professeurs avaient l'air inquiets car quelque chose – qui était déjà arrivé cinquante ans avant – était entrain de se reproduire et que c'était très mauvais.

Finalement, ce fut le demi-géant, l'ami du petit garçon, qui fut accusé et envoyé à la prison des sorciers et le petit garçon et son meilleur ami durent aller dans la forêt pour suivre la piste qu'il leur avait laissée. Ils apprirent ainsi l'endroit où une personne était morte cinquante ans avant et devinèrent ainsi où se trouvait la Chambre des Secrets. Ils passèrent aussi à l'infirmerie pour voir leur amie – qui avait été changée en statue elle-aussi – et virent qu'elle tenait dans sa main un papier qui leur disait que le monstre de la chambre était un Basilic – un immense serpent – et qu'il se baladait dans la tuyauterie.

En voulant rentrer dans leur dortoir, le petit garçon et son ami entendirent des professeurs parler et dirent que la jeune sœur de l'ami du garçon avait été emmenée dans la Chambre. Ils se précipitèrent alors vers leur professeur de défense qui avait été désigné pour la secourir pour lui dire qu'ils savaient où était l'entrée de la Chambre, mais ils le retrouvèrent entrain de faire ses valises, pour fuir ses responsabilités.

Alors les deux enfants le forcèrent à les suivre dans la Chambre, seulement une fois là-bas, il prit la baguette cassée et voulut leur jeter un sort de mémoire, mais cela se retourna contre lui et il alla s'écraser contre la paroi, créant une avalanche qui sépara les deux enfants.

Seul le petit garçon put continuer et il retrouva la jeune sœur de son ami, couchée, presque morte. Il réalisa qu'elle avait fait revivre le souvenir du Mage Noir en écrivant, sans le savoir, dans le journal de celui-ci et qu'il puisait sa force dans son flux vital.

Le souvenir envoya le Basilic sur le petit garçon, mais grâce à une épée qui lui avait été envoyée par son directeur, il arriva à le tuer, et utilisa son venin pour détruire le journal – et par conséquent le souvenir – et réveiller la sœur de son ami. Mais il avait été mordu et le venin du basilic était mortel.

Heureusement pour lui, son directeur avait envoyé un phénix lui porter l'épée et les larmes du phénix guérirent toutes ses blessures et il fut soigné.

L'année se termina comme cela, les élèves qui avaient été transformés en statue furent guéris, le demi-géant fut libéré et tous les enfants retournèrent chez eux.

Mais le petit garçon était triste, il aurait aimé que cela ne soit jamais les vacances, car il devait à nouveau rentrer chez son oncle et sa tante.

* * *

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit y retourner chaque année ? questionna encore une fois Mark.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu le sauras quand j'aurais atteint la fin de la cinquième année du petit garçon.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit pas à son directeur qu'ils le détestent.

- Il le sait déjà, Mark. Seulement il ne peut rien faire.

Mark fit la moue. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste de forcer quelqu'un à retourner comme cela chez des gens qui le haïssaient !

- Bon, je dois rentrerâ€ on peut se revoir demain, à la même heure ? demanda Mark avec espoir.

- Demain, pas de problèmes

Les deux amis se séparèrent encore une fois et Harry n'avait toujours pas remarqué le regard obscur qui l'avait suivi tout au long de son récit


	3. troisième année

**Il était une fois**

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 02**

(Chap 1 : désolée ces reviews ont été visible après que j'aies posté le chap')

Yuna31: je suis contente que cela ta plaise et j'espère que c'était toujours le cas... biz

Darky: je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes et que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire... sinon, j'essaie toujours de mettre le nombre de chapitre, dès que je sais combien est-ce qu'il y en aura... allez, bisous

(maintenant: chap2 )

Ornaluca: merci beaucoup pour le mess' et gros bisous

Kayasaora: j'suis contente que tu trouves ça bien et oui, tu avais raison!

Alinemcb54: je sais qu'on connaît déjà la scolarité d'Harry mais ce que je veux montrer, c'est son point de vue, parce que dans les livres, c'est relativement objectif, tandis que là, c'est plus subjectif... enfin, je sais que ce n'est pas super intéressant d'en avoir tout les résumés, mais bon... allez, bis...

Genevieve Black: ça me fait plasir que tu aimes toujours et pour la correction, je t'envoie le premier chapitre dans la semain (par contr y'aura sûrement plus de faute, parce que les traduc' c'est ps facile) enfin, tu me diras si tu aimes, parce que je ne veux pas que tu te forces.. en tout cas, merci et bisous

aurelia: je ne sais pas vraiment si on verra beaucoup les réactions de Rogue, mais la plus grande partie, c'est tt de même Mark et Harry.. enfin. je verrais... allez, bisous

Emilie: merci beaucoup et voici la suite! bsous

M4r13: ben oui, il est voyeur not' petit Sevy, mais bon, il sait que Harry va parler de lui à un moment ou un autre, alors il faut bien le comprendre... gros biz'

Angel Brenda: oui, moi aussi j'aime mark, j'espère qu'il sera dans le vrai tome6... en tout cas, la suite, c'est pour aujourd'hui et c'est clair que notre Rogue (ou Snape, ça m'est égale mais en général je garde les noms français, sauf pour les surnoms des maraudeurs) allez, bisous!

S-Jennifer-S: oui, je vais très bien, merci et je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic... allez. gros biz'

Reichan: et oui, c'est Sev' qui l'écoute... allez, gros bisous

**3ème année : chapitre 3/6**

Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, les membres semblaient de plus en plus étonnés et de plus en plus inquiets. Ils se demandaient tous ce qu'il se passait avec le Professeur Rogue pour que celui-ci commence à se proposer tous les jours pour surveiller Harry, lorsque le soleil déclinait.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore lui avait tout de même posé la question, mais la seule réponse qu'il avait obtenu était qu'il voulait se rendre utile. Car il était vrai que maintenant que Voldemort avait découvert son rôle d'espion, il ne pouvait plus ramener d'informations. C'est pour cela, d'ailleurs, que le Directeur avait crut à son explication.

Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il avait bien envie d'entendre la suite de l'histoire. Oh, bien sûr, il la connaissait, mais certains des points étaient encore très flous alors peut-être qu'en écoutant les paroles de son élève honni, il arriverait à les éclaircir.

* * *

Cette fois encore, Mark arriva après Harry et tous les deux s'assirent sur le tourniquet du petit parc. Cela les changeait un peu, et Harry n'était pas obligé de tenir le petit garçon sur ses genoux. Parce que, même si Mark n'était pas très lourd, au bout d'un moment, il commençait quand même à sentir son poids.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la troisième année du petit garçon ?

- Et bien, et bien, je ne sais pas si on peut toujours dire que c'est un petit garçon, après tout, il a tout de même treize ans à ce moment-là.... Mais voilà...

* * *

... le jeune garçon avait encore une fois passé un horrible été chez son oncle et sa tante, et cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsque la sœur de son oncle débarqua chez eux. Il promit à son oncle de bien se comporter mais en échange, il lui demandait de signer son autorisation de sortie pour un village sorcier, près de l'école.

Seulement, le dernier soir, il se passa quelque chose. La sœur de l'oncle insulta les parents du jeune garçon devant lui et celui-ci ne réussit pas à se contrôler. Sans même savoir comment, la femme se mit à enfler et elle finit par s'envoler. Bien sûr, le jeune garçon fut prit de panique et s'enfuit de chez lui et appela un autobus magique, qui le conduisit sur l'allée magique de Londres, où il était attendu par le Ministre.

Le jeune garçon s'attendait à ce que l'homme lui dise qu'il était renvoyé de l'école, pour avoir utilisé la magie sans en avoir le droit, mais il se contenta de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Le jeune garçon fut surpris, et il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un rapport avec le dangereux criminel échappé de prison qui rôdait. Seulement quand il posa la question, le Ministre refusa de lui répondre.

Alors, il laissa tomber et n'y repensa plus jusqu'à ce que le père de son meilleur ami lui révèle des choses sur le criminel. Que c'était un partisan du Mage noire et qu'il voulait le tuer. Alors c'est avec ce poids sur les épaules que le jeune garçon monta dans le train qui l'amènerait à son école. Il dit la vérité à ses amis.

Mais il y eut un autre problème dans le train. Il s'arrêta en milieu de parcours et des détraqueurs – d'affreuses créatures qui se nourrissent de tous sentiments et pensées heureuses jusqu'à ne laisser que les pires souvenirs des personnes – fouillèrent tout le train. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha dangereusement du jeune garçon et il entendit quelqu'un hurler – il saurait plus tard qu'il s'agissait de sa mère au moment de sa mort – et il s'évanoui. Il aurait pu être tué si lui et ses amis n'avaient pas été dans le même compartiment que leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui avait dormi jusque là. Mais il chassa la détraqueur avant de partir.

Pendant l'année, le jeune garçon apprit à mieux connaître ce nouveau professeur et il se trouva que c'était une des personnes les plus douces et les plus gentilles qui lui ait été donné de connaître. C'était aussi l'un des meilleurs amis de ses parents. Seulement, il loupait souvent des cours et revenait toujours très fatigué après ses absences. Mais la raison en fut découverte par le garçon, seulement à la fin de l'année.

Le jeune garçon avait aussi une nouvelle branche, la divination. Sa professeur pour cette branche était complètement folle – à chaque cours, elle lui prédisait sa mort – mais elle lui fit tout de même, en fin d'année, une prédiction qui s'avéra exacte. Elle lui prédit que le serviteur qui était resté caché pendant douze ans briserait ses chaînes et rejoindrait son maître et que celui-ci reviendrait.

Ce soir-là, le jeune garçon, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis, rejoignit la cabane du demi-géant – qui était le nouveau professeur de soins au créatures magiques – pour le soutenir face à l'exécution de l'un de ses animaux. Seulement, ils restèrent trop longtemps et la nuit commença à tomber. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ici et en plus, le directeur ainsi que le Ministre arrivaient alors ils se cachèrent et sortirent de la cabane sans être vus.

Mais un énorme chien noir les rejoignit pendant qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour et emmena le meilleur ami du garçon sous l'arbre Cogneur qu'ils avaient percuté lors de leur deuxième année, et l'entraîna dans le passage secret qui passait dessous.

Les deux autres se précipitèrent à sa suite et se retrouvèrent dans la cabane hurlante – la maison réputée la plus hantée du pays – et virent que le chien n'était autre que le criminel évadé de prison –et aussi le parrain du jeune garçon – car il était animagus non-déclaré. Le garçon se jeta sur lui – car il avait appris que c'était le responsable de la mort de ses parents – et voulut le frapper mais il fut arrêté par son professeur de défense.

Le garçon crut qu'il allait le capturer, mais à la place il le prit dans ses bras. Jamais le garçon ne s'était senti aussi trahi. Il aimait beaucoup son professeur et voilà qu'il était ami avec la personne qui voulait le tuer ? Et il ne fut pas le seul à se sentir comme cela. Sa meilleur amie aussi eut ce sentiment et elle révéla alors le secret qu'elle avait découvert – leur professeur était un loup-garou.

Les deux hommes essayèrent tant bien que mal d'expliquer aux trois élèves que l'homme évadé de prison n'était pas le vrai coupable, que c'était un de leurs anciens amis – qui était cru mort – qui avait tout fait avant de se transformer en rat, lui aussi étant animagus. Le garçon au fond de lui, avait envie d'y croire.

Mais ils furent bientôt dérangés par l'arrivée du professeur de potions. Celui-ci détestait les deux hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et voulait les livrer aux détraqueurs qui surveillaient Poudlard. Seulement, le jeune garçon n'était pas d'accord – il commençait à douter de la culpabilité de l'évadé de prison – et il lui lança un sortilège de désarmement. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ses deux meilleurs amis feraient la même chose et, au lieu de simplement lui prendre son arme, la combinaison des sortilège projeta le professeur de potions contre le mur et il perdit connaissance. Les trois élèves étaient horrifiés. Ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le parrain du garçon réussit à prouver son innocence – en révélant leur ancien ami qui se trouvait être le rat du meilleur ami du garçon – et ils sortirent de la cabane. Seulement, il y a une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensée : c'était la pleine lune.

Par conséquent, leur professeur de défense se transforma et allait les attaquer, mais le parrain du garçon l'éloigna, sous sa forme de chien, pour les aider. Mais des détraqueurs arrivaient et malgré le fait qu'il avait appris le sortilège de défense, le garçon ne put les repousser et il finit par s'évanouir, tout comme ses deux amis. Leur professeur de potion était toujours sans connaissance et donc, ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. Mais quelqu'un créa un patronum – qui personne ne le savait – et les détraqueurs s'éloignèrent.

Quand il se réveilla, le garçon et son amie étaient à l'infirmerie et le directeur lui dit que son parrain allait être exécuté. Il leur donna alors un retourneur de temps, et leur dit de retourner trois heures dans le passé.

Ils le firent, sauvèrent l'animal du demi-géant et s'en servirent pour atteindre la cellule où était le parrain du garçon, le libérèrent et le laissèrent partir. Celui-ci promit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Finalement, les deux élèves retournèrent à leur point de départ, car il ne fallait pas que l'on sache ce qu'ils avaient fait.

L'année s'acheva comme cela, mais malheureusement le professeur de défense dut démissionner car celui de potion avait accidentellement – dit de façon très ironique – révélé aux élèves qu'il était un loup-garou. Mais il promit aussi au garçon qu'ils se reverraient.

Le garçon dut encore une fois retourner chez son oncle et sa tante, mais cela se passa beaucoup mieux car il leur parla de son parrain, qui voulait le protéger, mais en oubliant de mentionner le fait qu'il était innocent.

* * *

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas allé avec son parrain ? demanda Mark.

- Parce que son parrain est obligé de fuir le Ministère de la Magie, de se cacher car il est tout de même recherché pour meurtre. Il ne voulait pas entraîner son filleul dans une telle vie. Par contre, il lui avait tout de même proposé de venir habiter chez lui, une fois que son innocence aurait été prouvée.

- Et il a accepté ?

- Oh ! oui ! Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde !

- C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu y aller. Mais une autre année peut-être ?

Harry fit un sourire triste. Il aurait tellement aimé que cela puisse être le cas. Mais maintenant que Sirius était mort, il n'avait plus aucune chance que cela n'arrive. Enfin, il n'allait tout de même pas dire cela à Mark.

- Tu le sauras plus tard

- Donc, je peux revenir demain pour avoir la suite ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il commençait réellement à aimer raconter son histoire. Bien sûr, il ne mentionnerait jamais à Mark le fait que c'était lui le petit garçon de son récit, mais cela lui faisait du bien de parler.

- A demain, Mark.

* * *

Dans l'ombre des arbres, Sévérus Rogue regardait toujours son élève qui paraissait mélancolique, mais il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, sans savoir d'où cela venait. L'avait-il entendu dire que sa vie s'était améliorée depuis que son oncle avait sur lui la menace de son parrain ? Sans savoir qu'il était innocent, bien sûr !

Peut-être est-ce que l'Ordre n'aurait pas dû envoyer cette lettre aux Dursley.


	4. quatrième année

**Il était une fois**

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 03**

Darky: encore une fois on se croise...alors désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans le chapitre précédent... et oui, comme tu le vois, je mets vite la suite... allez, bisous et pour la sixième, tu verras, ce sera une petite surprise!

Bartiméus: merci beaucoup pour les mess' et pour tes suggestions, mais faut dire que mes chapitre sont déjà écrit (par contre, si tu veux des interventions de mark, tu vas bien aimé mon dernier chap' mais je t'en dis pas plus) Allez. gros bisous

Andryade: je suis contente que tu aimes, et que tu trouves mes résumés assez bien, parce que moi je les trouve difficilement potable, mais je suis nulle en résumé... et pour la lettre, je crois que tu as assez bien compris le topo'... mais tu verras... allez, bisous

Astronema: c'est po grave et voilà la suite! Allez, kiss

Ornaluca: merci beaucoup pour ton mess' et gros bisous

Alinemcb54: tu as hâtes de voir le 6ème chapitre, alors?et bien, on verra si tu vas aimé... gros bisous

Slydawn: je verrais si j'ai le temps d'y aller... bisous

Kritari: merci beaucoup et bisous!

M4r13: des remords? on verra... allez, biz'

Emilie: grand merci pour la review! bisous bisous

Ginny84: je suis ravie que tu aimes beaucoup ma fic et que tu lui portes assez d'intérêt pour laisser une review. ça me touche réellement alors merci! Et gros bisous!

Angel Brenda: voilà la suite! et pour la lettre, tu as assez bien compris ce que c'était... allez. bravo et bisous!

Genevieve Black: j'ai oublié de mentionner que c'était Harry qui avait fait le patronum? Ou, alors ça c'est une erreur... m'enfin, ça arrive mafois... et je t'ai envoyé la traduc'! allez, bisous

S-Jennifer-S: merci beaucoup et c'est vrai, Mark est gentil... gros bisous

Reichan: A ton avi, Dumbledore aurait-il pu envoyé une telle lettre??? le crois-tu? et que va faire Sev', ça tu le verras, très bientôt... allez, bisous

**4ème année : chapitre 4/6**

Ce soir-là, Rogue se rendit à nouveau à Privet Drive, dans le but d'entendre la suite de l'histoire de son élève. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il commençait réellement à prendre goût à cela.

Et ce soir-là, Dumbledore se demanda à nouveau pourquoi est-ce que son professeur des potions s'impliquait si sérieusement dans la protection de Harry, mais ne demanda rien, content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué.

* * *

Et ce soir-là, Mark arriva auprès de Harry, excité comme une puce, impatient de savoir la suite de la fabuleuse histoire que son ami lui racontait.

- Alors, est-ce que la prophétie de la Professeur de Divination va se réaliser ? Est-ce que le Mage Noir va vraiment revenir ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, Mark, rigola Harry. Pour l'instant, on va commencer comme d'habitude, par les vacances du jeune garçon. Cette année-là...

* * *

...cette année-là, les vacances du jeune garçon se déroulèrent mieux que d'habitude. Il faut dire que son oncle et sa tante craignaient de voir arriver le parrain de leur neveu, s'ils le traitaient mal.

En plus, il n'eut pas à rester avec eux jusqu'à la fin de l'été car le père de son meilleur ami vint le chercher par poudre de cheminette – un moyen de transport très utilisé par les sorciers – pour l'emmener avec ses enfants et leur amie à un tournoi international de Quidditch. Seulement, à la fin de la coupe du monde, il y eut une attaque de Mangemort – les supporters du Mage noir – et la marque des Ténèbres fut visible dans le ciel.

Mais, bientôt, les enfants n'eurent plus à s'en soucier. Ils étaient de nouveau à l'école, en sécurité, et avec un Auror – une sorte de policier sorcier – en guise de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Mais l'année ne se déroula pas normalement. Un tournoi entre trois écoles avait été organisé à Poudlard et, malgré le fait que seule les sorciers d'au moins dix-sept ans pouvaient y participer, le jeune garçon se retrouva pris malgré lui dans cette aventure et il fut le quatrième champion. Il devait donc se préparer à affronter trois épreuves difficiles, avec un gros désavantage sur ses adversaires. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait bien essayé de parler à son directeur, pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas participé au tournoi, mais il y était obligé.

Et le pire, ce fut la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il crut que le jeune homme avait posé sa candidature sans le lui dire, et il était très fâché. Alors, il refusa de lui parler pendant plusieurs jours. En fait, jusqu'à ce que la première épreuve ne soit passée.

Première épreuve qui consistait à passer devant un dragon, pour prendre l'œuf qu'il gardait. Le jeune homme réussit tout de même à le prendre, et fut surpris de constater qu'il avait eu un des meilleurs résultats. Mais il fallait dire qu'il avait appelé son balai et que cela l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il avait juste tout oublié à propos de tout ce qu'il le préoccupait, même le dragon, comme cela lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il volait.

Ensuite, il y eut la deuxième épreuve, une épreuve qu'il devait trouver tout seul. Le seule indice que les champions avaient était l'œuf qu'ils avaient récupéré lors de la première épreuve. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune garçon fut aidé par l'autre champion de son école – qui voulait lui rendre la pareille puisque c'était lui qui l'avait aidé la première fois – et il sut tout de suite ce qu'il fallait faire pour écouter ce que l'œuf avait à dire. Mais il ne comprit pas vraiment le message, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devrait aller chercher quelque chose dans le lac. Mais comment faire pour respirer sous l'eau ?

Ce fut l'Elfe de Maison qu'il avait rencontré durant sa deuxième année qui lui apporta la solution, une plante qui permettait de respirer sous l'eau – le jeune garçon apprit plus tard qu'il l'avait prise dans l'armoire de son professeur de potion – mais en tout cas, il réussit à aller chercher son meilleur ami au fond du lac – ainsi que la sœur de la championne d'une autre école – car elle ne venait pas et le jeune homme avait peur de ce qui arriverait à la fillette si elle restait en bas. En tout cas, il s'attira les sympathies de la championne, qui avant le jugeait trop jeune pour participer à ce tournoi.

Mais, vers la fin de l'année, ce fut l'heure de la troisième tâche. Ce fut là que tout bascula dans le monde du jeune garçon. Bien sûr, il accomplit l'épreuve en trouvant son chemin dans un labyrinthe gigantesque et il arriva au milieu, en même temps que l'autre champion de son école. Aucun des deux ne voulaient prendre le trophée – ils trouvaient tous les deux que l'autre le méritait plus – et comme ils ne s'en sortaient vraiment pas, le jeune homme proposa qu'ils le prennent tous les deux en même temps, chose qui fut approuvée par son camarade.

Seulement, le trophée avait été ensorcelé et tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans un cimetière. Ils furent à peine arrivé que le camarade du jeune homme fut touché par un sort et tomba par terre, mort, alors que lui se faisait attacher à une tombe. Il se retrouva en face du traître qui avait vendu ses parents au Mage Noir et celui-ci pratiqua un rituel en utilisant du sang, de la chair et des os, pour rendre son corps au Mage Noir.

Et il réussit. Le Mage avait maintenant retrouvé son corps et ses pouvoirs et il rappela tous ses anciens supporters. Il voulut aussi tuer le jeune homme, seulement il voulait le faire après un combat, pour prouver sa supériorité, et ce fut cela qui le sauva.

Pendant leur combat, leur baguette se lièrent et tous les derniers sortilèges du Mage Noir commencèrent à remonter. Des fantômes apparurent, jusqu'à ceux des parents du jeune homme. Ceux-ci l'aidèrent en lui disant comment faire et il finit par arriver à s'échapper, emmenant avec lui le corps de son camarade, comme le lui avait demandé son fantôme.

Il découvrit que la personne qui avait posé sa candidature au tournoi, pour permettre au Mage Noir de le retrouver, était son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal – qui était en fait un Mangemort ayant prit l'apparence de l'Auror – et celui-ci faillit le tuer, mais son directeur, son professeur de métamorphose et son professeur de potion arrivèrent à temps.

Il dut alors raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, et déclaré que le Mage Noir était de retour. Mais le ministre refusa de le croire et il dit qu'il inventait tout. Son parrain vint tout de même le voir, mais il ne put pas partir avec lui. Il fut à nouveau obligé de rentrer chez son oncle et sa tante, malheureusement.

* * *

- Pourquoi le Ministre refuse de le croire ? demanda Mark.

- Parce qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas admettre que le Mage Noir est de retour. Tout le monde a tellement peur de lui. Il ne sait pas comment réagira la population.

- Mais il va bien falloir qu'il l'avoue un jour ou l'autre, non ?

Harry sourit. Oh ! oui, il allait bien devoir l'avouer un jour, mais quand cela sera déjà trop tard pour éviter que des victimes innocentes ne meurt.

- Oui, bien plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Mais pas assez tôt tout de même pour éviter des morts inutiles.

- Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Mark, horrifié.

- Oh ! oui, quelqu'un est mort. Mais ça tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite.

- Je suppose que j'aurais la suite demain ?

La moue que faisait Mark à ce moment-là était vraiment adorable. C'est sûr que cela devait être rageant de ne pas savoir la suite tout de suite, surtout que c'était là que l'histoire commençait à devenir vraiment intéressante, mais beaucoup plus lugubre, aussi. Plus sombre.

- Et oui... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est comme cela. Et puis, pense au garçon. Lui, tu sais combien de temps il lui a fallut pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde sorcier après qu'il soit retourné chez son oncle et sa tante ?

- Non.

- Plus d'un mois ! Et c'est la seule indication que tu auras avant demain !

Mark tira la langue à Harry, mais sourit. Il aimait beaucoup ces rencontres en fin de soirée et il trouvait cela chouette de revenir soir après soir.

- Bonne nuit, Harry !

- Bonne nuit, Mark

Le voisin de Harry partit et le jeune sorcier décida de rester encore un moment dans le parc, se balançant doucement, pour ne pas rentrer tout de suite. Il aurait aimé ne pas rentrer du tout, son oncle et sa tante étaient horribles, mais il n'avait pas le choix, sinon se serait encore pire, donc il finit tout de même par se lever et se diriger d'un pas lent vers sa maison.


	5. cinquième année

**Il était une fois**

**Réponses aux reviews : chapitre 04**

Ornaluca : merci beaucoup pour ton mess', et voilà la suite ! bisous

Alinemcb54 : e suis contente que tu trouves cela intéressant, surtout que la plupart de ce que je dis, on le sait déjàâ€enfin, gros biz'

Angel Brenda : oui, oui, je la met vite ! et c'est vrai que Mark est chouâ€ j'espère d'ailleurs que jk va l'exploiter dans le tome6, mais je pense sinon elle ne l'aurait pas mise dans le tome5. allez, bisous

S-Jennifer-S : oui, oui, je continue, ne t'en fait pasâ€ gros bisous

Ange de la Mort : mais bien sûr que je te pardonne ! et oui, ils doivent se poser tous les deux des questions ! allez bisous

Genevieve Black : non, je n'ai pas msn, et pour la version corrigée, oui ce serait avec plaisir ! si cela ne te dérange pas, bien sûrâ€ bisous bisous

M4r13 : ben non, Dumbledore n'est pas si omniscient que cela, d'ailleurs je trouve que c'est impossible et pour Sev' et bien, il est curieux, c'est tout, pour l'instantâ€ grosse bise

Bartiméus :c'est sûr, c'est plus simple ! et pour la sixième, j'ai déjà trouvé la solution ! gros bisous

Théalie : non, Dumby se doute de rienâ€ bizarre quand même, je sais, mais c'était pour les besoins de l'histoireâ€. Et c'est vrai, c'est étrange que Rogue se soucie de l'histoire de Harry, mais bonâ€ sa curiosité à été piquée à vifâ€ allez gros biz'

Darky : tu avais raison, j'ai bien mis rapidement le nouveau chapitre ! et en plus, on ne s'est pas loupés ! C'est pas fantastique ça ? allez, bisous bisous

Kayasaora : oui, mark est super chou, j'espère qu'il aura un rôle de le vrai tome6, vu que jk l'a mis dans le 5, cela doit être le casâ€ allez, biz'

**5ème année : chapitre 5/6**

Pour la cinquième nuit consécutive, Rogue surveillait Harry. Et pour la quatrième, c'était lui qui s'était proposé. Plus personne dans l'Ordre n'y comprenait quoi que ce soit, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. Peut-être que l'ancien Mangemort s'était aperçu que Harry n'était pas du tout le portrait craché de son père et qu'il voulait repartir à zéro, essayant de connaître un peu mieux son élève.

Et pour la cinquième nuit consécutive, Harry se retrouvait dans le petit parc de Privet Drive, accompagné de son voisin, Mark Evans. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement content, et Harry se doutait bien du pourquoi. Et il en eut bien vite la confirmation.

- Cette fois-ci, tu seras obligé de me dire pourquoi est-ce que le garçon doit rester chez son oncle et sa tante ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais, Mark, je sais. Mais on va peut-être d'abord voir ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa cinquième année, avant de le savoir.

Mark hocha avidement la tête et s'assit à côté de son ami alors que celui-ci commençait la cinquième partie de son récit.

- Cet été là...

* * *

... cet été-là, le jeune homme avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde de la magie, mes personnes ne lui envoyait de nouvelle et ça le mettait hors de lui. Et en plus, cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant parce qu'un soir, alors qu'il était avec son cousin, ils furent attaqué par des détraqueurs et il fut obligé de se défendre en faisant de la magie, ce qui lui valut d'être incité à comparaître en cours de justice.

Mais au moins, l'incident lui permit de pouvoir partir de chez son oncle et sa tante, emmené par plusieurs sorciers, dont l'auror qui aurait dû lui enseigner en quatrième année, son professeur de défense de troisième et bien d'autre.

Il fut emmené dans la maison de son parrain, où il apprit que siégeait un ordre qui avait été formé pour lutter contre le Mage Noir. Il y retrouva donc ses amis et son parrain, et il gagna le droit de retourner à l'école, après le procès pour avoir créer un patronus.

Mais cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant cette année-là car le Minsitre avait nommé lui-même la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui se trouva être la pire professeur que le jeune homme n'eut jamais vue. Et en plus, elle avait voté pour l'expulsion du garçon quand ils étaient au Ministère. Donc elle lui mena la vie dure, très dure. Elle le mettait sans cesse en retenue, dès qu'il parlait du Mage Noir, lui faisant recopier des lignes avec une plume enchantée qui gravait les mots sur le dos de sa main au fur et à mesure. Il finissait par écrire avec son sang.

En plus, elle refusait de laisser les enfants pratiquer les sortilèges de défense, leur faisant simplement lire à théorie. Alors la meilleur amie du jeune homme eu une idée, elle lui demanda de donner des cours particuliers à ceux qui voulaient apprendre. Malgré le fait qu'il ne considérait pas vraiment comme la personne idéale pour le faire, il finit par accepter et un groupe d'une trentaine d'élèves commença à se voir en secret, une fois par semaine, pour apprendre à se défendre réellement contre les forces du mal, prenant le nom de DA.

Mais vers Noël, les choses devinrent encore pires et le jeune garçon rêva que le père de son meilleur ami était attaqué et avait besoin d'aide. Il était certain que c'était plus qu'un simple rêve et il avait raison. Il pouvait voir les activités du Mage Noir quand il dormait et c'est pour cela que son directeur lui demanda de commencer des cours spéciaux pour fermer son esprit à toute intrusion extérieure, et ce fut son professeur de potions qui fut chargé de lui donner ces cours.

Seulement, il n'y arrivait pas. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer, il réussit – bien que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait – même à pousser un de ses rêves plus loin, pendant un essai de son professeur pour l'aider. La seule fois où il arriva un peu à bloquer son esprit, ce fut en utilisant un sortilège de protection, et au lieu de l'inverse, ce fut lui qui vit certains des souvenirs de son professeur, des souvenirs horribles.

Puis, un jour, son professeur dut s'absenter pendant un moment et le jeune homme fut laissé seul avec sa pensine. Il était curieux et il pensait que son professeur avait mis dedans des souvenirs qui avaient peut-être quelque chose à voir avec ses rêves, alors il regarda dedans. Mais ce qu'il vit, ce fut un souvenir, dans lequel intervenait son père. Et il comprit enfin pourquoi son professeur le détestait tant.

Celui-ci le fit d'ailleurs sortir de la pensine, et après lui avoir demandé s'il s'était bien amusé, il le chassa, lui disant de ne plus revenir. Mais il ne s'était vraiment pas amusé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son père ait pu avoir un tel comportement. Tout le monde lui avait toujours dit que c'était quelqu'un de bien, mais dans ce souvenir, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. D'ailleurs, il alla immédiatement demander de sacrées explications à son parrain et son ancien professeur. Ceux-ci ne trouvèrent rien de plus à dire que c'était parce qu'ils avaient quinze ans, mais cela ne convint pas du tout au jeune homme. Malheureusement, il ne put leur demander de plus amples explications.

Puis, ce fut le point culminant de toutes les mauvaises choses qui s'étaient enchaînées cette année. Le jeune homme rêva que son parrain était retenu prisonnier au Ministère de la Magie, par le Mage Noir alors, après avoir cherché son parrain chez lui – où il ne le trouva pas –, il partit au Ministère, accompagné de ses amis. Il laissa tout de même un message codé à son professeur de potion, ne pouvant parler normalement devant le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Mais il se trouve que ce n'était qu'un piège du Mage Noir et que ce fut en voulant sauver son filleul que le parrain du jeune garçon finit par mourir, après un combat contre un Mangemort. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme aurait pu mourir, lui aussi, car il allait se précipiter à sa suite, si son ancien professeur ne l'avait pas retenu. Il finit tout de même par se libérer et se précipiter à la suite du Mangemort. Il lui lança un des sortilèges Interdit avant même de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Puis, il y eut un affrontement avec le Mage Noir, qui prit possession de lui pendant quelques secondes, et le directeur arriva à temps pour le sauver. Ensuite, le Ministre arriva et vit qu'il avait fait une erreur en en croyant pas ce que disait le jeune homme. Il accepta enfin la vérité, mais le jeune homme s'en fichait maintenant. Il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Et ce fut après cela, en retournant à l'école, que le directeur lui révéla enfin plusieurs mystères. S'il devait toujours rentrer chez sa tante, c'était à cause de la protection de sa mère, qui fonctionnait que s'il se trouvait chez lui, avec quelqu'un dont les veines étaient remplies avec le même sang que le sien. Et il lui parla aussi d'une prophétie.

Une prophétie qui disait qu'un jour viendrait où soit il tuerait le Mage Noir, soit le Mage Noir le tuerait. Il s'excusa alors auprès de lui, lui disant qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur en ne lui révélant pas cette prophétie plus tôt, mais qu'il avait voulu avant tout le protéger. Et le jeune homme était totalement dépassé par ce qui lui avait été dit. Il ne voulait pas le croire ! Il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus devenir un assassin. Mais il y serait obligé.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il regagna la gare, où l'attendaient des personnes de l'Ordre, qui étaient venues pour faire quelques recommandations – des menaces plutôt – à son oncle et sa tante. Et il partit chez lui, se demandant s'il allait avoir des nouvelles cette année-là.

* * *

- Le... le parrain du garçon est mort ? bégaya Mark.

- Oui, oui il est mort... malheureusement.

- Mais alors, il ne pourra pas aller vivre chez lui, il devra encore rester chez son oncle et sa tante jusqu'à sa majorité ?

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Et cela lui faisait mal, tellement mal. Bien sûr, cela Harry ne pouvait pas le dire à Mark, mais il aimerait bien qu'il ne lui fasse pas un résumé de tout cela. Heureusement, Mark ne pensait pas le faire, il devait d'ailleurs rentrer.

- Tu me raconteras la suite demain ? demanda-t-il,

- Je ne la connais pas. Je sais seulement un ou deux trucs qui se sont passés au début de son été, mais c'est tout.

- Oh

Mark avait l'air vraiment déçu. Il aurait aimé connaître la suite de l'histoire. Il voulait savoir si le jeune homme allait vaincre le Mage Noir, même il ne le pourrait pas.

- Mais j'ai une idée, continua Harry, ne voulant pas attrister Mark. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se retrouve demain, ici, et que je te raconte le début de l'été du garçon. Ensuite, toi tu me raconteras la suite telle que tu la vois, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

Harry sourit en regardant partir son petit voisin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été capable de raconter la mort de son parrain, et la prophétie, sans ciller et donner à Mark l'occasion de comprendre que cette histoire le touchait vraiment, puis il soupira et se leva, rejoignant le numéro quatre.

* * *

Dans l'ombre, Rogue avait suivit tout le récit avec attention. Notamment le passage qui l'intéressait le plus, c'est-à-dire celui avec sa pensine. Il s'était attendu à entendre Potter dire qu'il s'était bien amusé avant qu'il ne le découvre, mais certainement pas qu'il avait été déçu par l'attitude de son père.

Mais la chose qui l'avait le plus choqué, c'était cette histoire de prophétie. Dumbledore ne leur avait jamais parlé de cela, et il trouvait ce fardeau bien trop lourd pour un adolescent – même s'il s'appelait Harry Potter.


	6. sixième année?

**Il était une fois **

**Réponse aux reviews: chapitre 5**

Mirrabella: désolée de ne pas avoir répondu dans le chap' précédent mais j'ai posté avant de voir ta review... et pour ce qui est de Rogue, tu le veras bientôt (puisque c'est le dernier chapitre)... gros bisous

Kritari: merci beaucoup! biz'

S-Jennifer-S: je suis contente que tu aimes la tournure que j'ai donnée à l'histoire! grosses bises!

Ornaluca: et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre! Et je suis heureuse que cela te plaise! bisous bisous...

Ange de la Mort: je suis ravie que cela te plaise... et tu sauras maintenant ce que Mark aura inventé comme fin... et pour un éventuel rapprochement entre Rogue et Harry, tu verras dans ce chapitre... grand bisous

Angel Brenda: oui, moi aussi ça me plait vriament pas que Siri' soit mort! mais on ne sait jamais, on va peut-être le revoir (après tout, c'est quoi ces voix que Luna et Harry entendent?) et tu verras si Mark va se rendre compte de qui est Harry, tu auras toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre, puisque c'est le dernier... allez, bisous

Genevieve Black: coucou! je suis contente que cela te plaise, et je te dis encore merci pour la correction, ça me rend un super service! et voici la suite! biz biz...

Godric2: oui, je sais c'est un peu long, mais comme tu l'as fait remarquer, c'est pour voir le point de vue de Harry... et pour Rogue, réponse dans ce chapitre! pour Mark, aussi d'ailleurs... et pour le truc, d'appeler le garçon Harry, tu n'es pas le seul à l'avoir vu, mais c'était pas intentionnel! (si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai du le rechanger)... allez, bisous

M4r13: tu vas voir la suite tout de suite (chouette je fais des rimes) et gros bisous!

chtite chou: ouais, j'avais un peu oublié cette faute! mais je peux te dire que j'avais corriger pas mal de fois dans l'histoire, des erreurs comme cela, c'est dur de ne pas les commettre, on a tellement l'habitude de marquer Harry... enfin, merci et je suis contente que tu aimes... allez biz'

Puree à la carotte: merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes et voilà le chapitre six! tout beau, tout chaud! allez, bisous bisous

Darky: ben oui, j'ai lu ta review... bah, c'est pas grave, j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser tout de même (ou plutôt que tu t'es bien amusé puisque tu le verras surement en rentrant) allez. je te laisse, gros bisous

Andromede: je suis ravie que tu aimes (et je sais j'en fait une faute en marquant Harry, mais Mark il a pas entendu) et pour Mark: réponse dans ce chapitre, puisque c'est le dernier! bisous bisous

Lisandra: merci beaucoup pour ton message, gros bisous!

Bartiméus: je me dis aussi que ce serait bizarre que Mark et Lily soit apparenté mais cela ne veut pas dire que Mark ne va pas apparaître. ENfin, j'espère que jk va le faire appraître parce que ce serait un bon perso à exploiter... enfin, merci pour le compliment (lol) pas sûr d'avoir tant d'imagination que ça, moi, mais ça fait plaisir... allez, bisous

Astronema: merci beaucoup et voilà la suite! biz

**6ème année ???: chapitre 6/6**

Ce soir-là, Mark arriva auprès de Harry avec un peu de retard. Il s'était entraîné, répétant son récit pour être sûr qu'il plaise à Harry. Il espérait que ce serait assez bien, et que cela correspondrait assez avec le début de vacances que Harry devait lui raconter maintenant. Enfin, il allait bientôt le savoir.

- Désolé pour le retard, Harry ! s'exclama Mark en arrivant vers lui.

- C'est pas grave... Allez, assieds-toi. Je vais vite te raconter le début des vacances du jeune homme, comme cela je pourrais connaître la suite que tu as inventée.

Mark rigola un peu, en voyant que pour une fois, c'était Harry qui était impatient, et non pas lui.

- Alors ?

- Alors, cet été l

* * *

...cet été là s'annonçait pire que tous ceux qu'il avait passés auparavant. Premièrement, le jeune homme se sentait tellement coupable de la mort de son parrain. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire au directeur, il savait que c'était lui, et lui seul, qui l'avait tué. Et il se sentait aussi coupable du comportement qu'il avait eu envers tout le monde l'année dernière. Il se rendait compte, à présent qu'il était seul et avait le temps de réfléchir, qu'il avait été affreux. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il s'excuse auprès de plusieurs personnes, à commencer par ses amis, son directeur et son professeur de potions.

Mais le pire de l'été, ce fut que son oncle n'avait pas été ravi d'entendre les menaces des personnes à la gare, et quand il avait reçu, quelques jours plus tard, une lettre des membres de l'Ordre qui se battait contre le Mage Noir qui lui annonçait la mort du parrain de son neveu, ainsi que le fait qu'il ait été innocent, il devint fou furieux.

Il se rendit directement dans la chambre du jeune homme et le frappa, avant même que celui-ci n'ait pu savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il le frappa à plusieurs reprises, mais évitant le visage et les bras pour ne pas que l'on puisse voir de trace.

Et le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas avertir les membres de l'Ordre. Son oncle regardait les lettres qu'il écrivait et s'il faisait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, il se ferait corriger sérieusement. Et même s'il refusait d'envoyer une des lettres, le temps que des membres viennent voir ce qu'il se passe, il serait déjà très mal en point.

Alors il fut obligé de subir les foudres de son oncle, jour après jour...

* * *

Mais heureusement pour lui, dans son quartier, il avait un ami – un seul – à qui il racontait son histoire, à qui il se confiait, et cet ami réussissait vraiment à le faire exorciser ses démons, même s'il ne le savait pas

- Mais c'est affreux ! s'exclama Mark. Comment est-ce qu'on peut faire cela à quelqu'un de sa famille ?

- Je ne sais pas, Mark, je ne sais pas.

Et il ne savait vraiment pas. Il n'avait pas pu y croire quand son oncle l'avait frappé pour la première fois, et avait cru que c'était un événement isolé. Mais quand il avait recommencé, Harry avait tout de suite su que cela durerait tout l'été. Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne vienne le chercher.

- Bon, reprit Harry, plus gaiement, et si tu me racontais ton histoire, en partant depuis là.

- D'accord, alors... le jeune homme...

* * *

.... le jeune homme subissait les méchancetés de son oncle à longueur de temps, sans que cela ne semble s'arrêter, mais un jour, il se passa quelque chose. Leâ€ professeur de potions du jeune homme devait le surveiller, sous ordre du directeur, et voir ce qu'il se passait chez lui, parce que les lettres qu'il envoyait étaient bizarres. Alors il le fit et il arriva au moment où son oncle était sur le point de le frapper.

Alors il dit au jeune homme de préparer ses affaires et le ramena avec lui au QG de l'Ordre où il dit au directeur qu'il ne fallait pas le renvoyer chez lui. Le jeune en profita pour s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait l'année dernière, comme il se l'était promis, et le professeur remarqua enfin qu'il n'était pas du tout comme son père. Leur relation commença à s'améliorer à partir de ce jour.

Ensuite, il alla voir ses amis et s'excusa. Ceux-ci ne lui en voulait pas du tout. Il alla aussi voir son ancien professeur de défense, l'ami de son père, et il se rendit compte qu'il était tout aussi triste que lui, puisque le parrain du jeune homme était tout de même son meilleur ami. Alors le jeune homme mit un moment sa peine de côté pour le réconforter et ils se rapprochèrent beaucoup pendant les vacances.

Quand la rentrée arriva, le jeune homme eut peur de voir qui serait le nouveau professeur de défense, mais il se trouvait que c'était quelqu'un de l'Ordre. Alors l'année se passa bien, même s'il avait repris la DA, mais cette fois ils n'étaient pas obligés de revoir le programme complet de l'année.

Et il y avait aussi un nouvel élève, en fait c'était l'ami du jeune homme, qui entrait en première année. Ils étaient tous les deux très contents de se voir, et ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Il dut aussi reprendre les cours spéciaux pour fermer son esprit, mais cette fois-ci, il y mit toute sa volonté et y arriva.

Mais à la fin de l'année, le Mage Noir attaqua l'école avec ses Mangemorts et le jeune homme dut se battre avec lui tandis que tous les élèves regardaient. Ils étaient pétrifiés. Heureusement, les membres de l'Ordre et ceux de la DA étaient là pour s'occuper des Mangemorts. Une fois qu'ils furent hors d'état de nuire, ils regardèrent le combat entre le jeune homme et le Mage Noir, et ce fut le jeune homme qui gagna finalement, mais en se vidant de ses forces, alors il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Quand il se réveilla, quelques jours plus tard, il vit que son ancien professeur de défense était resté tout le temps à son chevet, et qu'il avait eu peur qu'il ne se réveille pas. Il le prit dans ses bras, au plus grand étonnement du jeune homme qui n'avait pas été habitué à des marques de tendresse dans son enfance. Mais il aimait cela.

Ensuite, il sut qu'on avait retrouvé le vrai coupable, celui qui avait fait accusé son parrain et que, par conséquent, il avait été innocenté à titre posthume. Et qu'on avait lu ses dernières volontés. Il voulait que la personne qui s'occupe de son filleul soit son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur alors il dit au jeune homme qu'il pouvait choisir. Bien sûr, il accepta avec bonheur car il aimait beaucoup son ancien professeur.

Entre temps, il s'était aussi trouvé une petite amie à Serpentard, et une fois que la chute du Mage Noir fut connue, ils ne se cachèrent plus et montrèrent ainsi l'alliance entre maison. Et donc, comme les parents de la fille étaient des Mangemorts et avaient été arrêtés, le jeune homme l'invita à passer les vacances avec lui et le professeur dans la maison de son parrain qui n'était plus fréquentée par les membres de l'Ordre.

Et c'est comme cela qu'il termina sa sixième année, et il était parti pour une septième beaucoup plus calme.

* * *

- Voilà, c'est fini ! déclara Mark, attendant avec appréhension le jugement de son ami.

- C'était superbe Mark ! C'est une jolie fin

- Ça te plait, c'est vrai ?

- Oh ! oui !

Il aimerait tant que cela puisse se finir comme cela, mais cela lui semblait trop conte de fée pour que cela puisse se réaliser comme cela. Beaucoup tropâ€ mais cela lui permettrait de rêver.

- Bon, et bien, je dois y allerâ€ à un de ces jours Harry !

- À bientôt Mark ! Et merci

- De quoi ? s'étonna le jeune garçon.

- D'avoir trouvé une si belle fin à mon histoireâ€.

Mark sourit à son ami et partit sans se retourner, n'entendant pas la dernière phrase de Harry.

- Merci de me redonner espoir

* * *

Mais Mark eut une grande surprise en rentrant chez lui, sa mère l'attendait, avec une enveloppe à la main. Elle avait l'air sous le choc.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu... tu as reçu ça.... Par chouette.

- Par chouette ???

La femme hocha la tête et tendit l'enveloppe à son fils, qui l'ouvrit précipitamment et resta bouche bée devant son contenu.

_Cher Monsieur Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous bénéficier déjà d'une inscription au collège de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne_

Mark lâcha la lettre, sous le coup de la surprise, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de lire autre chose. École de Sorcellerie ?

- Harry... murmura-t-il, comprenant maintenant toute l'histoire.

* * *

Harry rentra tard chez lui, ce jour-là. Il était resté encore un moment dans le parc, après le départ de Mark, à réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire le petit garçon. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui passait et c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il fut accueillit par son oncle, pas très content.

- Et tu penses que tu peux rentrer à des heures impossibles, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il rageusement.

- Je suis désolé Oncle Vernon, je n'avais pas vu l'heure.

- Et bien, j'espère qu'une petite correction arrivera à te faire rentrer quelque chose dans la cervelle ! ragea Vernon, en levant son poing.

Harry ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc qui, bizarrement ne vient pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et vit que le bras de son oncle était retenu dans les airs par une main.

Il se retourna rapidement et se retrouva face à face avec son professeur de potion, qui avait pour l'occasion prit le même air qu'en classe dans l'intention d'intimider son oncle. Ce qui avait l'air de marcher plutôt bien.

Mais Harry était lui aussi sous le choc.

- Pro... Professeur Rogue ?

- Allez préparer vos affaires, Potter, vous partez maintenant.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et monta rapidement dans sa chambre, prépara ses affaires et revint tout aussi vite en bas. Il ne vit son oncle nulle part et fronça les sourcils.

- Euh

Le professeur sembla comprendre son trouble, et expliqua qu'il avait pratiqué un petit sortilège de rien du tout sur l'homme, sans lui dire lequel.

- Venez Potter, on part maintenant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas été prévenu ? s'étonna tout de même Harry, bien qu'il ne se plaignait pas.

- Parce que ce n'était pas prévu.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné par ce que venait de dire son professeur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'emmenait alors ? Il préféra ne pas poser de question, de peur de faire que Rogue change d'avis.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison des Black, Rogue l'emmena directement dans la cuisine où toutes les conversations cessèrent. Dumbledore, qui était lui aussi dans la pièce, fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry.

- Sévérus, je peux savoir ce que fait Harry ici ?

- Potter restera là jusqu'à la fin des vacances, et il ne retournera pas chez son oncle l'année prochaine. Mollie, vous pourriez monter ses affaires dans sa chambre ?

La femme acquiesça, en transe, et fit ce qui lui était demandé.

- Asseyez-vous Potter, grogna Rogue.

Harry le fit et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, tous les regards étant maintenant tournés vers lui. Il remercia le ciel que son oncle n'ait pas eu le temps de porter son premier coup, car il aurait eu le visage un peu amoché.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Madame Weasley revint dans la pièce et demanda à Harry de monter dans sa chambre, ce qu'il fit. Il était épuisé et encore sous le choc des derniers événements.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que le Professeur Rogue te ramène ?

Harry baissa la tête, ce qui inquiéta passablement la femme. Mais Harry commença à parler.

- Je suis rentré un peu en retard chez moi, ce soir et mon oncle n'était pas content. Il, il allait me frapper mais le Professeur Rogue est arrivé et il a retenu son coup et il m'a dit de préparer mes affaires et voilà.

- Est-ce que ton oncle t'a déjà frappé ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire sans joie, et releva la tête avant de répondre.

- Il n'a pas trop apprécié les menaces... et le fait que je lui aie mentit en ne lui avouant pas que Sirius n'était pas réellement un meurtrier.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est... c'est de notre faute alors.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry alors. Non, non ce n'est pas votre faute ! j'aurais dû vous dire que je n'avais jamais avoué la vérité à mon oncle.

Madame Weasley ne paraissait pas tout à fait convaincue, mais n'essaya pas d'argumenter. Elle demanda à Harry d'enlever son T-Shirt et elle retint très mal une exclamation lorsqu'elle vit son cops couvert de bleus. Elle lui appliqua un onguent et lui demanda de ne pas mettre de vêtements cette nuit-là pour permettre à la crème de pénétrer et d'agir.

- Madame Weasley ! appela Harry, lorsqu'elle fut vers la porte. Est-ce que vous pourriez demander au Professeur Rogue de venir ?

- Euh... oui, bien sûr

Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais il voulait savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait tiré des griffes de son oncle. Et il voulait le savoir tout de suite.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Potter ?

Harry sursauta. Il avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son professeur était arrivé dans la pièce.

- Oui... euh... je, je voudrais déjà m'excuser, pour l'année dernière, mais aussi savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez sortit de chez moi.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vous porte peut-être pas spécialement dans mon cœur, Potter, mais je peux vous assurer que je ne laisserais personne être traité comme cela, pas même vous.

- Mais mon oncle m'a frappé depuis le tout début des vacances. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Rogue soupira. Pourquoi maintenant, bonne question ? Comment est-ce que personne ne s'en était rendu compte avant, c'était la véritable question à se poser. Ils auraient dû le remarquer !

Ne sachant comment le dire, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à parler.

- Il était une fois

**FIN**


	7. annonce réponse au review

**Note de l'auteur :**

Coucou tout le monde ! je suis réellement contente de voir le succès que cette fic à remporter parce que je dois dire que j'ai vraiment hésité avant de la poster, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que cela valait. Mais apparemment, j'ai bien fait puisque c'est celle de mes histoires que vous avez le plus appréciée…

Et pour cette raison, ainsi que plusieurs d'entre vous me l'on demandé, je vais faire une suite, mais il vous faudra attendre encore un moment, car je viens de commencer une autre histoire et je ne veut pas en faire trop en même temps, sinon je vous ferais attendre trop longtemps entre les chapitres, et je ne pense pas que vous apprécierez…

En tout cas, attendez-vous à la voir dans quelques temps. Allez, je vous fais à tous des gros bisous et maintenant, je réponds à vos reviews :

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Spaz : désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, mais ta review est apparue après que j'aie posté mon nouveau chapitre quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolée également de ne pas avoir pu faire ce que tu aurais préféré, mais bon… ma fois, tant pis…

Hermione2005 : ça me fait réellement plaisir que tu aimes ce que je fais, et pour une suite, comme tu l'as sûrement vu plus haut, je vais en faire une donc, on verra si Mark a oui ou non raison…

Bartiméus : merci beaucoup et pour la suite, on verra si oui ou non Harry se retrouve avec une serpentard… je ne sais pas moi-même, alors…

Astronema : merci pour ton mess' !

Ptitte-folle : ben, j'ai continué alors j'espère que cela t'aura plus…

Théalie : je suis contente que tu aies aimé, et non, malheureusement, je ne vais pas raconter l'histoire de Rogue, je n'aurais pas d'idée pour le faire… mais y'aura quand même une suite…

Ornaluca : merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Lisia : t'en fait pas, la suite arrivera, mais dans pas mal de temps !

Alinemcb54 : oh oui, le message est clair : merci beaucoup ! et pour savoir si l'histoire va se passer comme cela, tu verras quand je posterais une suite¨

Alex-13 : ce n'est jamais trop tard ! et merci beaucoup !

Jessica Angel : merci beaucoup et ne t'en fait pas je vais faire une suite ! Quand à savoir si elle va être comme celle de Mark, mystère…

Godric2 : oui, c'est bien la fin de l'histoire, et je sais, je suis cruelle… mais avec vos reviews, vous avez réussi à me rendre moins cruelles, puisque je consens quand même à faire une suite un de ces jours, contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu… quand à savoir si Mark à des dons de divination, il va falloir attendre…

Mystick :. Bah, tant que tu review maintenant, c'est pas grave (lol). En tout cas, on peut pas vraiment dire que c'est la fin, puisque je vais faire une suite…

Genevieve Black : bah, t'as bien fait de demander, parce qu'il va quand même y avoir une suite, pour finir. C'était pas prévu, mais comme plusieurs personnes me l'ont demandée… enfin, merci beaucoup !

Kritari : ben oui, c'est une fin sadique, mais ça nous laisse imaginer le récit de notre cher professeur de potion… et oui, je vais faire une suite !

M4r13 : je suis contente que tu aies aimé, à bientôt…

Emichou : je suis ravie que tu aimes la chute de l'histoire et je ne sais pas encore si ce qu'à dit Mark va se réaliser, mais c'est bien partit !

Lisandra : merci beaucoup !

El Padawan : je sais que je survole rapidement, mais comme on connaît déjà, je me suis dit que cela ne servait pas à grand chose de tout mettre, pour ne pas faire trop long… sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes !

Mirrabella : je ne sais pas encore si la fin de Mark va se réaliser, mais t'as raison, c'est bien partit… allez, merci beaucoup¨

Patmol potter : gros merci !

Alfa : bah, c'est très dommage, mais ma fois, tant pis !

S-Jennifer-S : ben, ne t'en fais pas, je continue ! (l'année, pas le récit de Rogue, je ne saurais pas comment le faire)

Ivrian : merci beaucoup !

Snape Black Rose : bah, c'est pas vraiment la fin, puisqu'il y aura une suite ! mais merci

Angel Brenda : je voulais tout d'abord te remercier et, ensuite, répondre à ton avalanche de question (lol) : alors, je ne sais pas encore si l'histoire va se passer comme Mark l'a prédit (d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment une prédiction), je pense que oui, mark va le dire à sa mère et peut-être que Harry va l'aider, c'est pas encore sûr… et le présenter à ses amis, oui ! Ron, jaloux ? je ne pense pas, mais qui sait ?

**Deuxième note de l'auteur :**

Et ben dit donc, ça me fait presque la grandeur d'un chapitre entier !!! en tout cas, grand merci et à bientôt pour la suite (sûrement autour de la rentrée, ou plus tard, on verra !)

Bisous à tous

Loonielupin !


End file.
